bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Moleva
Anna "Ormeli" Moleva is a Russian cosplayer who gained recognition from Irrational Games, developers of BioShock Infinite, for her cosplay of Elizabeth. Her spot-on depiction of the character led the developers to elect her as the real-life model for Elizabeth. Role as Elizabeth Anna had several roles in which she partook in as Elizabeth. The first and most formal was as Elizabeth's facial model. Her face was scanned using special equipment, edited and then later imported for Irrational Game's artists to recreate for the game's promotional material. This is shown during the Creating Elizabeth: The Women That Brought Her to Life trailer which was released just prior to the release of BioShock Infinite. Moleva stated that Ken Levine contacted her himself through Facebook asking for her to email her back over a proposition that he had.BioShock Infinite - Creating Elizabeth: The Women That Brought Her To Life on YouTube Later, Moleva's image was used in photography aspects, eventually having imagery of her used on billboards, posters, and most importantly being used on the box art of the game itself. Moleva was known to be very excited about this, having many photos on her Facebook of where she has spotted herself around various cities. She also has collected various magazines which has featured her work. Her face was also used in a more realistic edition of the BioShock Infinite final trailer, where her facial features are edited to the bare minimum. The trailer was the final trailer and was used as the television advertisement for most countries. After that, Moleva continued her cosplay work on BioShock and created a few more images of Elizabeth, such as the young Elizabeth and Elizabeth in her Rapture attire from Burial at Sea, which was eventually posted by Irrational Games. She is currently voicing Elizabeth in an unofficial fan project to dub BioShock Infinite into Russian. Other achievements as cosplayer and gamer Prior to her election as the official face of Elizabeth, Moleva won the competition "Miss Gamer" for 2012 (Russian beauty contest among gamer-girls), as Female Shepard (Mass Effect 3). And in 2013 she was invited as a judge and a cosplay-expert. Anna was repeatedly invited to various podcasts related to the video game industry as a gamer-girl and gaming cosplayer, and also takes part in various activities in this area. Moleva was also the guest judge on Irrational Games Online Cosplay Contest 2014.Contest Introduction on Irrationalgames.com Cosplay Work *'Aloy' - Horizon Zero DawnAnna Moleva's deviantART *'April O'Neil ' - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Alice Liddell' - American McGee's Alice *'Bat Girl '- DC ComicsAnna Moleva's Official Facebook page *'Darth Talon' - Star Wars *'Elika' - Prince of Persia (2008) *'Eliza Cassan' - Deus Ex: Human Revolution & Deus Ex: Mankind Divided *'Ellie Langford' - Dead Space 2 *'Empress Jessamine' - Dishonored *'Eponine' - Les Miserables *'Elsa '- Frozen *'Female Shepard' - Mass Effect 3 *'Fire Keeper' - Dark Souls III *'Iris von Everec' - The Witcher 3: Hearts of Stone *'Ivy' - Lackadaisy Cats *'Jack' - Mass Effect 3 *'Jessica Rabbit' - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'La Muerte' - The Book of Life (2014) *'Lunafreya Nox Fleuret' - Final Fantasy XV *'Megara' - Hercules (Disney) *'Mercy' - Overwatch *'Poison Ivy '- Batman: Arkham Asylum & DC Comic *'Princess Melisande' - The Flight of Dragons *'Rogue' - X-Men *'Silfida' - Disciples 3 *'Sylvanas Windrunner' - World of Warcraft *'Tatiana Gutierrez' - The Evil Within *'Thorin Oakenshield' (female version) - The Hobbit (2013) *'Wonder Woman' - Injustice: Gods Among Us Gallery AnnaMolevaElizabethCompare.jpg|''Facial comparison between Anna and Elizabeth.'' Coversleeve noborder.jpg|''Anna as Elizabeth seen on the back of BioShock Infinite's cover.'' References ru:Анна Молева Category:People involved in the BioShock series